The first word (golden universe one shot)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: One shot for the fic of golden universe by squish13. Check out her fic, is very good. Summary. Yellow pearl receives the title of honor by her new diamond.


**a/n: steven universe belong to rbecca sugar and golden universe au belong to squishi13 visit her fic is good and promisin. leave comments and reviews only that way one can grow.**

The waves of the sea were the only sound that could be heard in the distance. In the ground, over a pretty golden cover, sat a middle age man, with his bushy beard and a belly laugh as he bounced a chubby baby in front of his face. The baby extended its tiny hands trying to reach the one who was creating all his happiness. Close to him was a green tall figure, leaning in an old van that read Mr. Universe in the side. The green humanoid looked through glasses that resembled protective gear with a sight she saw the Amazonian figure that was walking at the beginning of the mountain uphill, close to her was a shorter skinny figure. Leotard clan the pair made some pretty funny contrast, one in its shoulders carried what looked like a big cooler while the other had in her delicate hands a picnic basket. With a sight of resignation the green being walked towards the man who was now blowing the baby stomach, making the cute one gurgle in delight. Stopping to wonder where her life got so weird she said.  
-Pearl and Jasper have returned with the provisions your—she always got weird in this part, what was he exactly? Was he the consort of the matrychian of homeworld? Was he the equal of her diamond? Was he even a corrupter that made her diamond do the most illogical thing that there could be done? He luckily answered.  
-Greg is enough Peri, Greg is good—he said turning to look at the gem that just stood there. Soon after she tanked internally that the loud Jasper unknown came to her rescue of this awkwardness.  
-Provisions here—she said making a salute with her hands. An exasperated gem then walked past her, pointed nose raise high and proud at the crassness of the gem. Peridot could not stop herself from rolling her eyes at the display.  
-Greg, could you stop doing that with the baby is dangerous and my…I mean, Steven should not be put in that kind of danger—she said giving an annoyed look at the man who was now giving her a slight pout.  
-Come on pearl! Steven loves it, you should spend some time with him you know—he said now looking at him and then with clear voice said—Dad—the signaling every one of them—Jasper, Peridot, Pearl and…hum weird I thought I had it with me—he said searching in his clothes—Hum girls, have you seen the photo of Yellow? I remember that I had it with me—he said rubbing the back of his head a little bashful.  
-I think it was back home—Said Peridot as a matter of fact—I thought that it was your intention to leave it behind.  
-Oh man, I wanted to bring it here so at the end we could take a photo with it here—he whined a little.  
-We will go for it, come perdiot—said Jasper as he prepared to go when Greg Stopped them.  
-Wait, I will go with you…hey Pearl could you take care of him while we are gone, it would be a second—  
-I more tan able to take care of my diamond—she let it out just to groan internally at the faux pass.  
Peridot just let a chuckle as they leave with Greg and Jasper. She did not stop staring daggers at them until they were out of sight. Sitting in the same spot he held Steven as the books of caring of kinds said that was the optimal form of carrying a baby. She did not understand why he bothered with the talk; the books said that infants would not speak until they were 12 months or a year of age. Of course such pointless actions were expected from the creature that made her diamond stay in Earth, he was the one who made her disappear into this…thing. Frowning she looked at the baby at arms leng who stretched his chubby arms as far as he could trying to reach her face, giving a unimpressed glare she said to the round face with golden blonde straight hair.  
-I will never understand what my diamond, the radiant and shiny Yellow diamond thought to make you, you came without a purpose, you don't know anything, your motor skills are non existent, you are very energy deficient, you constantly sleep and feed in big quantities you…-she did not finished as the baby drooled a little beginning to whine because she was out of her reach, frustrated she appeared a napkin and cleaned the exes of drool and put him close to her, allowing him to at least touch her nose—What can you give that is more powerful that what my diamond could?—she asked the baby not expecting any kind of answer from it. Then the baby clasped his hand on the cheeks of Pearl, she was about to say something when she was interrupted…by Steven.  
-M…mom—the smiling face said to her. She could feel something weird inside her, for a moment she feared that her gem was cracked, but the warm did not register like that. Slowly she leaned until she was laying in the ground her head in the grass looking at the sky, she then heard again—Mom—turning and looked eyes with the being who had give her a title that she never expected. She knew that biological and gemeticaly speaking she was not, but she could not stop feeling a smile in her face, and slowly she put Steven over her chest and breathing up and down she could make the movements of the baby nestling there and soon the baby was soundly sleep. She then closed her eyes and let the warm both of the body of his Steven, pass to her. So calm and quiet, so happy even was that she never heard the sound of steps until she heard a click and flash.  
-This one is going at the album—said the voice of Greg son follow by the screeching one of Peridot.  
-Complete agree, in fact, I will reveal the roll myself if you allow me, o glorious one—said barely containing a grin on her face, at the side, Jasper looked the scene a little odd but she smiled at pearl. For her Part pearl was livid.  
-Do that you limb enhanced midget and I will shatter you- said whispering as Steven sleeping won't allow screams.


End file.
